Daycare
by myyuu
Summary: What happens when Byakuran thinks that Linny's house is a daycare? One-shot


I'm still a NOOB :D Tell me if there's any mistakes in this & be honest :)

**Disclaimer: Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira - the author of KHR no DUH XP  
**

* * *

"LINNY!" I sighed. Well, that's Byakuran for you.

"Oh gawd. When will he sto-" I was glomped by some marshmallow lover.

"LINNY!" I kicked him off of me, with him on the floor. "What business do you have with me?" He pouted. "I just want to say hi to you... in a _friendly_ way."

"Well, glomping _is_ friendly, but not in this case. Anyone can glomp me except for you."

"B-But..."

"No buts," I sighed again. "there's no buts allowed." He pouted again.

"Now if you don't have anything to say, I'll be off to some weird, place."

--

I was sitting on my sofa, drinking some grape juice. _Thinking back now, why IS he always over at my house?_ I thought about it again. "And how does he know where I live?" I asked myself aloud.

"According to what I was told, Mukuro's also here, right?" Byakuran just popped up from behind my sofa.

"And _who_ told you that I live here?" I thought for a moment, _the closest person to Byakuran is Rukiyo. I would kick her if she was the one who told this dude I live here._

"Rukiyo." I glared at him. _Okay, that's it. She's dead meat when I see her._

I stood up and walked out of the room. I grabbed my vest from my closet and headed out the door, of course, Byakuran tagged along.

I stopped walking, "Hey mister, tell me why you're always over at my house." I asked him _politely_.

"Well... I was looking all over for Rokudo Mukuro but couldn't find him. And then Ruki-san told me that he was over at your place, so I came here to find him." He started, this ain't going to be good.

"First off, he's never been to my house. Secondly, even if he was here, I'd kick him out. Doesn't even matter if he's stronger than me. My house is my territory."

"Are you sure he's not hiding in one of your rooms Linny?" He questioned.

"Of course he's not in my house. How many times do I have to tell you that?" _Ruki, you're dead in the next ten minutes._

_ "_Anyways, quit the talking and let's get walking. We're heading over to Ruki's." I plugged my earphones into my phone and started listening to one of Justin Bieber's song, Baby.

--

Before I rang the doorbell to Ruki's house, I texted her saying '_You're such a herbivore. Love, Hibari. Yesh, he's here right now, open the door.' _Okay, nevermind ringing on the door bell, she'll open the door for me.

Two seconds later...

"Wow, that sure was fast, my dear friend _Rukiyo._" I smirked at her.

"I have a bad feeling something unpleasant is going to happen in 5 minutes...," She looked at my face and changed her mind. "Nevermind 5 minutes, more like now!" She screamed and ran into her house, almost slammed the door in my face.

"Come over here! I need to ask you something!" I yelled and ran after her. She ran into her kitchen. _Stupid place for a hiding place._

"You effing moron! Why'd you tell that guy my address!?" I grabbed her by her shirt collar and pointed at Byakuran who was standing on the porch.

--

"Am I supposed to be the violent one here?" I asked Ruki.

"And am I supposed to be scared of you?" She sweatdropped.

--Change in scene—

Before I rang the doorbell to Ruki's house, I texted her saying '_You're such a herbivore. Love, Hibari. Yesh, he's here right now, open the door.' _Okay, nevermind ringing on the door bell, she'll open the door for me.

Two seconds later...

"Wow, that sure was fast, my dear friend _Rukiyo._" I smirked at her.

"So where's Kyouya!?" She looked out, seeking left and right, up and down for her Hibari Kyouya.

"I don't know." I replied. She frowned.

"Anyways, what brings _you_ here on this Ryohei day?" She looked up at the sky, smiling.

"Oh, just wanted to know why that guy knows where I live." I pointed to my left.

"Ruki!" Byakuran greeted her cheeringly.

"Can we not stand on your porch, it's awkward." I interrupted.

"Ermm, come on in. Just don't forget to take off your shoes!" She walked away.

"Haii haii, sensei." I walked past the door.

--

"So why'd you tell Byakuran my address?" I questioned her. _I feel like some kind of investigator/detective._

"Well, yunno..." She chuckled.

"No I don't know." I sweatdropped.

"All I did was tell him that Mukuro was over at your house."

"Well, he actually thinks Mukuro is at my house. And now he appears every now and then."

"Tee-hee." She made the piece sign.

"You sound like Ryan Higa, you woman." She continued to smile. I sighed.

I stood up and walked into her kitchen. Being me and knowing where her things are located, I raided Ruki's fridge and grabbed myself a bottle of iced tea. Then I walked back into the living room.

"Anyways, back to what we were talking about. This guy thinks my house is some kind of day care." I frowned at the two of them. "Always appearing here and there, is he a stalker?"

"I'm not a stalker! You're my friend and friends are suppose to care for each other, right?" He smiled.

I turned to look at him. "Weirdo." I turned back to face Ruki.

"Hey Ruki, have I ever told you I hate you?" I glared at her.

"You hate me!? But I don't," she made this horrible face. _Oh gawd, please not that phrase. "_I love you too! Ti amo caro lei!~" And.. she gave me a nudge on the head.

"You're a monster." I tried to get away, but knowing that she's stronger than me, I failed.

--

"Well, I'm going to call Gokudera." I took out my phone from my pocket and dialed his number.

"And I'm going to hum- I mean hug Kyouya!" Ruki went all 'I want to rape him' look.

"What am I going to do?" Byakuran sat there, lonely.

"Go buy some marshmallows!" Both of us laughed.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)  
Hope you find it stupid! -JOKES-


End file.
